1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to structures, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to timber frame structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern timber frame structures provide structural soundness as well an aesthetically pleasing look. Timber framing can be utilized for both interior framing of residential and commercial buildings and for outdoor-frame structures. More recently, there has been a resurgence in the popularity of outdoor timber frame structures constructed from heavy timbers, including pergolas, pavilions and patio covers. In its most basic form, an outdoor timber frame structure comprises one or more vertical support posts. Horizontal support beams may extend between pairs of the vertical support posts. The horizontal support beams may in turn support a desired roof or covering for providing shade and weather protection. Often times, these outdoor timber frame structures are sold as unassembled kits. These kits include pre-manufactured timber components that may be assembled onsite to form the structure. Timber frame kits have the advantage that they may be assembled easily and quickly without the need of professional help or heavy equipment in most cases.
One drawback to current timber frame structure kits is that it may be difficult or cost prohibitive to run electrical wiring for lighting, fans, power outlets and switches, especially for a lay purchaser. In the past, exposed wiring has been run on the outside of the timber frame structures by the purchasers that resulted in unsafe conditions. In other instances, electrical conduit attached to the outside of the wooden outdoor structures has been utilized. While somewhat safer, electrical conduit creates an unsightly appearance and does not provide an integrated experience. Moreover, because of the size of the timber frame components, most purchasers lack the equipment to properly and safely install electrical wiring. Thus, it would be an improvement over the prior art to provide pre-manufactured timber frame kits for outdoor structures with pre-wired timber components.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.